Misunderstood Love
by coolgrl123
Summary: Manny's old friend is everything she wants to be and everything Peter wants. Some darcy and spinner and liberty and JT. Takes place a year after S5 so really its a S6.
1. Chapter 1

Manny's old best friend Carmen is everything she wants to be. Carmen is a sexier, funnier and a model. Carmen lived in New York modeling but her behavior became too wild her parents kicked her out (like Manny). So she headed to Canada and got her own apartment. After she hears about Peter and Manny she shoves her nose where it doesn't belong, literally.

Also some Darcy and Spinner and bits of JT and Liberty.

Chapter/Episode One Part One

_"Your past makes you, you"_

* * *

"Wow your place is so cool" said Manny walking around her old summer camp friend Carmen's apartment. It was on the second floor of a four floor building. It had a big living room/kitchen, a bedroom with a full bathroom and a long hallway leading down to another room which she made into a photo studio. She loved taking pictures and painting. 

The rooms looked like rooms right out of a pier one magazine.

Carmen smiled to her friend "thanks" she said walking out on the balcony. Manny followed "So guess we were never apart I mean we always did stuff together and here we are kicked out and known as sluts.

"Speak for yourself" Carmen winked at her lighting a cigarette. Manny laughed and wrapped an arm around her. "Glad you're here Car"

"So am I" Carmen said "Can't wait to meet this Peter guy" she said blowing the smoke out of her nose.

Manny watched as it disappeared into the air and shook her head "No Carmen its fine, I mean everyone saw it last year when it came out and I'm over it"

"So I can't talk to him, I thought he was cute" she said.

Manny shrugged and slipped on her pink and white track jacket "You know Carmen I always looked up to you, even though you're a year younger. I mean you have everything" she said.

Carmen throws her bud off the ledge and walked over to Manny "I did have everything, but we both know that I don't anymore" she said to her friend.

"Have more then me" Manny said "Well see you tomorrow" she said running out the door.

* * *

JT lightly closed the door to the Van Zandt's basement not to wake baby Veronica. Liberty's parents had let him move in after the baby girl was born last year. Liberty still had her room upstairs with the baby, but they were always downstairs. 

He placed his book bag on the table and walked over to the couch where Liberty sat reading slowly pushing the cradle with her foot. JT smiled in the basket to his daughter. She was still so little, he ran a finger over her small tan skin.

He sat down next to Liberty but she kept her eyes on her book. She was determent to keep up in school. Her father had given her a tutor and she took weekend classes as well.

"I love you" said JT

Liberty smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek "Love you too"

JT smiled his life was almost perfect, almost.

* * *

Darcy slipped a piece of popcorn in her mouth as she watched the movie. 

She saw that her boyfriend Spinner was smiling at her. She leaned over and grabbed the side of his face pulling him in for a kiss

* * *

. 

"Fucking phone" mumbled Carmen shutting her timer on her phone off. She pulled herself out of her bed and went t her bathroom. She pulled her shoulder length brown hair in a bun. It had blond highlights and was smooth and straight. She rubbed some soap on her tan mocha almond skin. She was Latino and proud. Her deep brown eyes closed as she slashed water on her face.

She peeled off her clothes and took a quick shower. She spent the next 15 minutes blow drying her hair then straightening it.

She applied some eye liner, eye shadow and some lip gloss before she put some tight paint spatter jeans on and a pink spaghetti strap tank which showed her nice figure.

Carmen smiled and grabbed her cell phone and camera and stuffed them in her bag and headed to school.

Darcy straightened her denim mini skirt and baby green tee shirt as she got out of Spinners car. She pulled her wavy hair in a pony and grabbed Spinners hand as they walked in.

"So has Jimmy talked to you yet" she asked as they walked in to their lockers. "No" said Spinner "I don't think he ever will be, I know I wouldn't talk to the guy whose the reason I can never walk again, face it Darc there never goanna talk to me".

Darcy signed and grabbed her books "Well don't give up hope ok" she smiled. He smiled and nodded.

Carmen slammed her hand on her locker getting mad with it. "Got dam it" she said pulling it.

"Hitting won't do anything" she heard behind her

"Well it's funner then entering the code" she joked rolling her eyes.

She turned around and saw a boy her age with blondish hair which was spiked. He was wearing some brown loafers and a short sleeve green and blue stripped polo over some dark almost black jeans.

"You must be new" he said taking the paper from her and entering her code.

"Yeah" she said "I'm New York, in America"

"Yea I could tell by the way do talk, the New York Accent" he said pulling her locker open "And your temper" he smiled.

She mumbled a thanks and she put her books in, she could feel his eyes on her back "well thanks" she said not turning around.

"What's your first class" he asked.

"Math 32"

"Oh, well you have second lunch right"

"Yea" she said shutting her locker

"Well see you there" he said "what's your name"

"Carmen" she said walking away.

"Ok see you later Carmen and I'm Peter Stone" he yelled.

"Peter Stone" she said to herself she turned around "Do I know you" she said but he was gone.

She shrugged and walked to her first class.

* * *

OOC: sorry its so short! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter/Episode One

Part Two

"_Your past makes you, you"_

* * *

Carmen bopped her head to the song "Niki FM" by Hawthorne Heights on her ipod while she sat in the computer lap during her study hall looking at her photos which she had took so far during the day.

Most of them were dark and deep and a little dumb like a picture of people taking a test with confused faces and her converse shoe. Some were of the lockers but bits and parts of them.

"Those are nice" said a dark haired 12th grader next to her. He was wearing an old rolling stone tee and a leather jacket with some jeans "I'm Craig and I take photos too" he said smiling at her.

"Carmen" she said smiling at him "Um thanks, I love taking photos you know capturing time" she said handing him the camera.

As he looked at them they got to get to know each other. They both loved taking photos, music and had their hearts broken over and over by the same person.

"So she left me here and she's in London with some Greek guy" Craig said. Carmen nodded "Wow that sucks" she said "After my Ex took nude photos of me and showed them to everyone and embarrassed me I got kicked out and moved here and am talking to you" she said laughing a little.

"Looks like we can share our misery" he said as the bell rang "Well I have your number so I'll call you and we can maybe hang out" he said.

"Yeah" she said smiling watching him leave.

* * *

Darcy took a deep breath and walked up to Jimmy in Gym "Hey Jimmy" she said pulling on her gym shorts nervous.

"Hey Darcy, what's up" he said.

"Nothing, I just wanted to ask you something"

"Go ahead" he said.

"Are you ever going to forgive Spinner, he's really sorry" she said as he rolled away "Jimmy wait, I can understand why your mad but he didn't shoot you. Rick did and Spinner has been hurting"

Jimmy looked at her "Darcy I'm the one who should be hurt look at me" he yelled. '

"I understand but hundreds of people get shot and most of them don't live and there are thousand s of people are in wheel chairs"

"What's your point" he said

"My point is that you didn't die and you still have your arms, mind and heart which most wheel chaired people don't so stop playing the poor crippled kid" she said walking away.

* * *

Carmen unscrewed the cap to her Dr. Pepper bottle and set it next to her on the bench outside the school. She watched as people ate their lunches and joked with their friends. They all seemed so happy. No pain or hurt. "Bull shit" she said taking a picture.

Carmen felt weight on the bench and turned to see Manny "Hey" she said giving her a hug "haven't seen you all day"

"I know" said Manny "So having fun" she asked,

She shrugged "Met some people and a one guy who was a little annoying but cute his name was…..Peter I think"

Manny smiled "Beautiful whore" she joked.

Carmen laughed and saw Peter walking over "Hi Carmen, Manny" he said.

Manny stood up "This is the Peter who taped me Carmen" she said running away.

Carmen looked at Peter and he started to back away "So you hate me now" he said.

"Manny does, not that I do but I have no one else to talk to" she said opening a bag of chips.

"Thanks I think" Peter said sitting next to her "So what part of New York are you from"

"Brooklyn, I was a model in a program but my parents pulled me out of it and kicked me out"

"Why" he asked.

She played with the ends of her hair "I…um I got too wild for them" she said.

"I love wild girls" he said putting his arm around her.

"Yea well I hate asshles like you" she said standing up.

"I'm sorry it was dumb please sit back down" he said grabbing her arm.

She sat back down but farer away. "That was pretty mean what you did too Manny"

"I only sent it to some friends" he said "Then they sent it to everyone"

"It was still wrong, someone did that to me once with photos" she said looking in his eyes "I felt so horrible after everyone saw I tried to kill myself but the rope wasn't tight enough" she said rubbing her neck where if you looked close enough you could see a scar. "I tried again" she said showing her wrists which were scar as well.

"But it didn't work so I dealt with my new name as a slut, I party hard and had sex. A lot of it, and drank, got high anything I could do to take the pain away" she looked at his face; he was shocked but didn't show it. He just looked in her eyes as she told her story with no emotion "That's when I got kicked out and the pain is still here" she said holding her heart.

"But you could have stopped it" he said.

She smiled and moved closer "You can't stop something when you have a knife to your throat" she said "He told everyone I wanted it like that, that I was some kind of a freak"

Peter sat back and looked away to a game of basketball going on "I didn't make Manny" he said

"I know" she said "That's why don't completely hate you Peter" she said putting her stuff away "Well I have to get to class bye" she said.

"See you later" called Peter more a question.

Carmen looked back at him "Yea, sure" she said and headed to English.

Peter didn't have a clue of what was to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Rodeoryn: thanks for the review!

* * *

Chapter/Episode Two

"_Were all broken, together we can be fixed"_

* * *

Carmen opened the door to the schools basement and turned on the light. Just like Manny said there was an old dance room that the sprit squad used for practice.

The only exercise she ever did was dance, she used to do it at night as her parents fought and she would forget the sounds around her.

Carmen unzipped her sweater and straightened her black short yoga shorts and a tight white tank which was tied in the back so it stopped above her pierced belly button.

She went over to the bar and did some stretches before she put her CD in the radio on the table. She walked to the middle of the floor and waited for the music to start.

When her hip hop mix came on she started to dance her hip hop routines she made.

* * *

Darcy put her hands in her pockets and walked down the street to her house. Spinner had to work so he couldn't have given her a ride.

She kicked a rock down the street as she remembered the gym incident, how could she say such a thing to Jimmy even if it was for Jimmy.

Soon she realized that she had passed her house and ended up at the DOT.

"Might as well go in and say hi to spinner" she thought as she reached for the door but something in the window caught her eye.

She whipped it with her jacket sleeve and saw that Spinner was sitting with Jimmy and they were talking……and laughing.

* * *

Carmen fell to the floor sweating and panting. She opened her water bottle and whipped her forehead.

She heard the door to the basement open and some one whistling. She knew she wasn't allowed down here with out permission so she ducked behind some chairs.

"Didn't I lock the door" thought Carmen. For a while she only heard noises and saw a pair of feet.

She listened carefully and heard a zipper sound. Carmen slowly moved across the room still behind the chairs and her mouth almost dropped at the sight she saw.

It was Peter and he was jacking off. She cupped her hands over her mouth and giggled but he was moaning so loud he didn't hear.

She watched as he moved his hands in his pants. She looked down at her bag where her camera was sticking out.

"Too good to miss" she whispered picking it up besides he did this to Manny.

Carmen pressed the camera to her eye and started to take some pictures.

* * *

Liberty hummed the song "Catch a falling Star" as she gave Veronica a bath. She dapped her soft curls on her head with a warm wet wash cloth.

"Ooo bath time" said JT walking over "My favorite" he wrapped his arms around her "Love to stay but I have to study for a French test"

"Oui" said Liberty

"What" he asked confused?

Liberty laughed "you better go study"

* * *

After Peter left Carmen stood up and laughed on her way home "Teach him to mess with girls" 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_"Boys want to have fun too"_

_

* * *

_

Carmen opened the door to her apartment and placed her bag on the floor and throwing her denim jacket on the floor.

Just as she poured some ice tea for herself she heard her phone ring. "Hello" she said.

"Hey Carmen it's me Craig"

"Hey Craig" she said as she pushed herself on the counter.

"I…um just wanted to ask if you wanted to go out with a few friends tonight and if you could come" he said playing with the strings on his guitar.

She smiled and looked out the window "Yeah I love to" she said excited to meet more people.

"Great um were meeting in 2 hours at the DOT" he said "See you there" he asked

"Sure will, bye Craig"

"Bye Carmen"

She jumped off the counter smiling and pulled her homework out.

* * *

Darcy smiled at her boyfriend as he told her how Jimmy invited them to hang out later with everyone "I mean Darc you were right" he said giving her a kiss "Thank you"

She blushed and grabbed his hand "No problem, glad I could help". Spinner still didn't know that she talked to Jimmy so she couldn't ask if Jimmy was mad at her.

* * *

Carmen smiled at herself in her big minor. She was wearing some low rise jeans with a studded belt and a small baby tank which was cut so it ended below her breast which you could see her pink lace bra. Over the baby tank was a red mesh tank and over that a big loose black mesh shirt. It was short sleeves but was off the shoulder on her right.

Her tan skin was glowing as she put some hair behind her ear. She grabbed her bag and headed to the DOT.

* * *

When Carmen got to the DOT Craig introduced her to everyone. Ellie, Marco, Jimmy, his girl Hazel, Spinner and his girl Darcy.

"Hi" Carmen said nervous "Guess I'm the new girl"

They all laughed and it broke the tension.

The red head named Ellie walked up to her and said "I was too don't worry you be one of us soon" she smiled.

"Then you have to worry" joked Marco.

The rest of the night was pretty fun they went to the movies and hung out at the mall. Soon it was just Marco, Craig and Carmen in the park.

"Well I have to get home before they start to worry" said Marco "See you around Carmen" he said before hugging her and waving bye to Craig.

Carmen turned to Craig and saw him smiling. "What" she asked "Is there something hanging out of my nose"

Craig laughed and shook his head "No just…..just really glad I went to the computer lap today". Carmen blushed and smiled "Um thanks" she said.

She saw that Craig was leaning in closer and she looked at his lips. He brushed them on hers and she kissed back for a moment but pulled away "Craig…..i', sorry just" she started but he cut her off.

"No my fault sorry" he said smiling.

"No its just well its me Ex" she said "I still feel weird about this stuff" she said lying.

He nodded "I understand…..god look a that sky" he said looking up.

Carmen leaned on him and watched the stars too.

She liked Craig a lot but she wasn't sure she wanted a boyfriend now or not Craig, he would be the perfect match for her but she didn't want to hurt him and she needed a friend for now.

* * *

Craig sat in Math class with Marco "I mean she is so….so what's the word"

"So you" said Marco

"Yeah" he said "I never felt this way since well….Ash" he said.

"Good for you man" said Marco "Just make sure its real"

"What do you mean?"

"Well when me and Dylan broke up I wanted anyone to be there for me and I just found the closest guy"

"But that was like 10 seconds after and its been a year since she dumped me" Craig said "I do like her, not just because of Ash".

Marco shrugged and turned back to his work.

* * *

Manny looked at Carmen while she was at her locker. She was wearing a short denim mini which was ripped at the end having strings hang from it so it looked old and sexy. And a tight gray off the shoulder rolling the stone shirt. On her feet she had some pink high top converse shoes.

Her bangs were pulled back in bun with some hair dangling in her beautiful face. Manny slammed her locker and walked away knowing she could never be like that.

Manny wasn't the only one watching Carmen at her locker, so was Peter. He was taping her and walked up to her "Say hi to the camera" he said smiling.

Carmen looked at him and shut her locker "You know I hate people tapping me"

"But you were a model" he said closing it.

"Key word Peter, "was" a model" she said starting to walk with him.

"Sorry" he said.

"You say that a lot" she said

"Yea well…….there's a party Friday like a schools starting and our life's are over for 9 months kind of thing. Everyone will be there, you should come" he said handing her a flyer.

"You a host" she asked

"No but I tape it, I tape all parties"

"Even your own" she said smirking "I guess I could come" she said.

"Great well I'm going the other way so see you there"

He said walking away.

* * *

The rest of the week went by pretty quick. To Carmen it took forever though. She hung out more with Craig and made more friends. She hadn't talked to Manny though she had called but Emma told her she was busy and in school it was almost like she was running from her, always be late or the bathroom.

She also hadn't talk to Peter either, not until last period Friday in her study hall. She was sitting in the library in her red long bohemian skirt and her tight white tee shirt which read "Single and loving it" in red letters.

She was reading her book "Blue is for nightmares" when someone hopped on her table. She put her book down and saw a smiling Peter sitting on her notebooks.

"Your flatting mine notes hello kitty eraser" she said pointing to his butt.  
"Oh she'll be fine" he said "Your coming tonight right" he asked.

"Yeah" Carmen said getting up and walking over to the computer "Whole school is invited right"

He nodded.

"So will we be needing dates for the party" she asked pulling some of her hair in back of her ear.

Peter smiled "Only if you want" he said smirking.

Carmen patted his shoulder "Good cause I really wanted to ask this kid Sean" she said smiling.

"Sean?" Peter said confused.

"Yea Sean Cameron, he wasn't here last year but came back this year" Carmen walked over to her bag and Peter followed "You know you don't need a date" he said.

"Oh well I really want to ask him anyway" she said pulling her hair in a pony "See you tonight Peter" she said leaving.

* * *

Peter couldn't believe what she had done. She lead him on, he sat in History and pounded his pen on his palm and decided he should bring a date. But who?

He scanned his class of candies, his eyes landed on a girl with long black hair with red highlights her name was Christina he thought.

"I hope this will make her jealous" he said walking up to Christina after class.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

"_Games and love, what's the difference?"_

* * *

Carmen smiled and got in Sean's car.

"Never had a girl ask me out" he said.

Carmen smiled "I'm not like most girls" They shared a smile before going to the party.

Carmen was wearing a dark blue tube top dress, but in the middle of her dress at her chest it had a low neck so that you could see some of her breasts but not looked sluttly but hot. It ended right below her butt and she had some high black boots on. Her hair was in light curls complementing her soft face which had light makeup on. Over it she had a white leather jacket.

* * *

Darcy took Spinners hand as they entered the party. They walked over to Jimmy and Hazel who were sitting down and laughing.

"Hey Jimmy" said Spinner. Darcy smiled a hello.

"What's up" he said "I'm goanna go get a drink" he said wheeling away.

Darcy thought this would be the perfect time to talk to him, that she could think of.

She told Spinner she was going to put her coat away which she did. She fixed her hello kitty tee shirt and played with her denim skirt as she walked up to Jimmy.

'Hey Darc what something to drink" he asked.

Darcy nodded and took it "Um Jimmy I was really out of line last week and I should have said what I did" she said looking at the ground "I'm real sorry"

Jimmy smiled "No I should thank you for saying to me, I mean you were right and I was wrong and its not Spinners fault"

Darcy smiled "So you don't hate me" she said

"Never" he said.

She smiled and gave him a hug.

"You're stealing my girl" said Spinner walking up to them with Hazel.

Jimmy smiled and took Hazels hand "Lets dance"

Darcy led Spinner to the floor as well.

* * *

Manny and Emma walked in and saw Peter and his drunken date dancing.

"Eww look at her" said Emma.

"Yeah, you see Carmen anywhere" said Manny looking around.

"Ok I'm your best friend remember"

Manny rolled her eyes "I know but me and her were best friends from camp"

"Oh sorry camp buddies" said Emma.

* * *

Peter saw Carmen and Sean walking in, hand in hand. He grabbed put his arm around his date and walked over laughing.

"Oh hey guys glad you could come" he said.

"Hi Peter his is Sean" Carmen said. Sean moved his head as to say hi.

"Yeah hi" said Peter "This is Christina" he said.

"Well hi" said Christina hiccupping.

Carmen lifted her eyebrows and smiled when she heard the music. She took her coat off and tossed it on a chair.

"Come on Sean lets dance" she said pushing him on the dance floor.

Peter watched as Carmen pulled Sean close and danced on him grinding.

* * *

The party was a hit almost everyone was there even some collage kids came and a girl everyone knew as Terri.

Carmen and Sean walked up to Craig, Marco, Ellie and some other kids.

"Hey Craig" she said giving him a hug and everyone else.

"What's up guys" said Sean sitting down with Carmen on her lap.

Craig smiled and excused himself.

Carmen gave Marco a question look and he shrugged.

* * *

Carmen laughed and took a slip of her drink. She looked around the party, only a few people were there. She saw Peter sitting on the stairs looking at his camera. She smoothed her dress out and walked over. She saw he was looking at what he taped so far for the party.

"You are good" she said sitting down next to him "So where is um….Christina"

"Home puking her brains out" he said "Where's Sean"

"Um he was tried so he went home" she said

"So your boyfriend just left" Peter asked.

"My boyfriend" she said laughing "He is not my man"

"He's not" asked Peter confused "But you were dancing with him all…."

"I danced with him, and that's how dance" she said "I mean we went to a party and had fun. I do that a lot with girls too and I dance with them that way too it does not mean I date them" she said. Peter smiled at her.

Carmen got up and pulled him up and close and started to dance like with Sean "See I can dance with who ever I want, anyway I want" she said grinding on him.

Peter smiled and leaned down to her face ready to kiss her and she smiled……and pushed him off.

He landed on the stairs and looked at her "I also kiss whoever I want" she said "see you tomorrow Petie" she said giggling.

* * *

The next day Carmen walked to school with Craig "So last night was fun" said Carmen "Too bad I didn't see you a lot" she said.

Craig put his hands in his pockets "um….so you and Sean huh"

"What" Carmen said "Why does everyone think just because we danced and went to a party we are a couple. Look he is my friend just like you and me are. There's nothing more".

Craig smiled "Oh sorry"

"Its fine" said Carmen. She hooked arms with him and walked in the school.

She told him she'll see him later and went to her locker.

* * *

Carmenpulled her denim jacket off that was over her ripped tight Giants jersey and her tight jeans. Her hair was straighten and over her shoulders.

She put her bag over her shoulder and turned around bumping into a girl. "Oh sorry" she said looking at them….it was Manny!

"Oh my god Manny I have been looking for you everywhere" said Carmen.

"Yeah well I have been busy with school and stuff" Manny said "Well I have to go I promised to be early for Science to set up"

"Wait can we hang out after school" asked Carmen "Meet me in the front after school"

"Sure" said Manny turning the corner.

* * *

"Another D for me record" Carmen said showing her paper to Darcy in Social Studies.

"I don't get it you get A's in every class but this one" Darcy said.

"Yeah me too" she said looking at Peter.

Darcy followed her look and smiled "Maybe something in this class is distracting. Like the lighting, chairs or um…Peter" she said.

"What" said Carmen "Please I don't even really like him"

"That's why you were grinding with him last night" she said smiling.

"I was just showing him something" Carmen said as the bell rang.

"Sure" Darcy said "Showing him a new way to make him hard".

* * *

Carmen handed the lunch lady her money and sat down with JT, Toby and some others.

She looked around and didn't see Manny "Hey guys have you seen Manny" she asked but they were to busy with making a potato mountain to answer.

"Never mind I'll find her myself" she said getting up and walking in the halls.

She decided to go to Manny locker.

As she turned the corner her breathed was taken away as what she saw. It was Manny and she was kissing someone it was………Peter!

* * *

Carmen put her head in her hands as she sat in the computer lap. She liked Peter and now he was with Manny. She couldn't believe it that Manny would even talk to him after what he did. But that was the only reason she could be mad for she didn't know that Carmen liked him Carmen didn't even know herself intil now.

She felt so bad and angry at Peter too because he knew what Manny was and he said he like her Carmen not Manny. He lied to her he didn't care at all.

She looked at her bag with her camera hanging out. She smiled and picked it up. She still had the pictures of him and she knew what she was going to do with them.

Carmen plunged it in the computer and downloaded them on the computer. She pasted him on all of the schools desktops and in everyone's email.

"I am such a bitch" said Carmen picking her bag up and walking out smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

X0XxoRyn-kleoxX0X: lol thanks for the review, I also wish I could be her.

StorytellerD: thanks I promise that there will be more of JT and Liberty!

* * *

Chapter Six

"_We all have problems"_

* * *

Carmen got out of the shower and slipped some jeans and a pink tube top on. She put her hair in light curls and grabbed her black leather jacket and headed to school late.

She got a note from the office and headed to Mr. Simpson's class. She slipped in the class after getting a look from the teacher. She nodded and sat next to Darcy.

"You here what happen to the computers" asked Darcy.

Carmen shook her head "What"

"Someone posted pictures of Peter masturbating and I guess because of Manny's video they thought that computers were too wild for us. SO there taking them away and only computers in the library and you have to be watched"

Carmen let out a little smile them frowned "Wow that sucks" she said "So everyone saw the pictures" she asked.

Darcy nodded "Peter went home he was so embarrassed, everyone thinks its Manny for revenge"

Carmen smiled and turned to Mr. Simpson.

* * *

After lunch Carmen felt someone tap on her shoulder in the hall. She turned and saw Manny "You didn't wait yesterday" she said.

"Yeah I had detention" Carmen said "So this is wild with the Peter pics".

"Tell me about it" Manny said "Everyone thinks I did it"

"Yeah but why would you do that to your boyfriend" said Carmen.

"I'm not dating Peter" Manny said "That's crazy"

"But I saw you and him kissing yesterday"

"What" asked Manny?

"At lunch, your locker" said Carmen.

"I kissed Jeff at my locker, Jeff Cardel" she said "He looks like Peter in a way but I would never kiss Peter not after what he did".

Carmen ran faces though her head and remembered meeting Jeff at lunch and Manny had said she liked him and they talked about how he looked like Peter.

"Oh no" said Carmen.

* * *

Liberty sat on the couch and thought about JT and her friends at school. She looked over to her baby in her crib.

"Liberty pay attention" said her tutor.

Liberty nodded and went back to her studies.

* * *

Carmen went straight to the nurse and said she was sick and had to go home. Surprisingly she let her.

Carmen got Peters address from the phone book and went over. He lived with his mother in a small apartment.

She walked up the stairs and pulled the screen door and knocked on the wooden door. Soon Peter opened the door "What are you doing here" he asked.

Carmen smiled "I came in late and heard what happen, just wanted to make sure you were ok" she said.

"I'm fine" he said shutting the door.

Carmen let out a huff and knocked on his door again "Peter! Come on I thought you wanted to be friends" she yelled.

She wrapped her arms around her as lighting struck and it began to rain "Peter your not goanna make me stand in the rain are you" she yelled over the wind.

As soon as she said that he opened the door and let her in. She mumbled thanks as he shut the door.

"So is everyone talking about me" asked Peter walking up the stairs. Carmen followed.

"No nobody that I heard they just are talking bout how have no more computers and well Manny" she said.

He opened a door and she saw it was his bedroom. It had lots of computer stuff like wires and pictures everywhere. "Yeah they think she did it" he said sitting in front of this computer.

"Do you think it was her" Carmen asked taking her coat off as she heard the rain outside.

"I don't know but why would anyone else do it" he said

"Well why did you do that to her first" Carmen said.

Peter looked at her and walked to the window "When are you going to forget that, it wasn't even you"

"No but it has happen to me and I know it feels and that's why I put the pictures up" she said not knowing what she said until she said it.

She clamped her hand over her mouth.

"You did that" he yelled "why"

"Because I thought I saw you and Manny kissing but it wasn't you and I found it out after I put them up"

"So what if we were kissing" he said "Why would you do that Carmen?"

"Because I like you and I was jealous ok" she yelled grabbing her coat and running out in the rain.

* * *

She put her coat over her head as she ran in the lighting storm. She ran until she got to a gas station. She breathed heavy as she lead on the wall. She was soaking wet. She threw her jacket on the floor "shit" she said.

She had ruined whatever was left off her life. She was about to call a cab when she heard her phone ring.

It was Sean. "Yeah" she said picking up.

"Hey I heard you went home early, you ok" he asked.

"um yeah I'm much better" she said "You want to hang out later"

"Yeah sure"

"Yeah how about we invite everyone like a party I really need that right now"

"Ok I'll spread the word" he said

"Thanks Sean" she said hanging up.

A party was just what she needed. She was going to do just what's he did before when she got raped. Party and drink to make herself feel better.

* * *

"hey Lib" yelled JT walking in the basement.

"Yeah" she said walking out with Veronica

"I know you hate being here all the time so tonight were going to a party at Carmen's" he said smiling.

"But I can't" she said.

"Yes you can" he said taking his daughter "Danny will baby sit for us and um then we can go play" he said smirking.

Liberty smiled and nodded.

* * *

OOC: sorry its short guys and was a little dumb 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"_Party like a rock star and burn like one too"_

* * *

Carmen took another slip of her drink and danced with Marco laughing. She was wearing a tight green alligator leather dress. (Like the one Yelena wore in triple X at the club) It hugged her body just right and ended right below her butt.

She had some thigh high black boots and her hair was pulled in two ponytails in the back of her head. She smiled when she saw Craig come in and waved him over.

He smiled and made his way though the people "Hey" he said over the music.

She pulled him close "Hi" she said in his ear "I'm glad you came, really" she said smiling.

"Thanks um you want to dance" he said. What a dumb question he thought since she was already.

"Yeah" she said pulling him closer.

* * *

JT pulled Liberty in the door "Come on will have fun" he said.

"But Danny has only been with her a couple of times" she said,

"Your parents are there" said JT "Everything will be fine I promise".

Liberty smiled and nodded "Ok" she said as he pulled her over to their friends.

* * *

Carmen danced close with Craig and brushed her lips across his cheek and to his ear.

Craig grabbed her hand and pulled her in the other room where her photos where "You don't want to dance anymore" Carmen asked.

Craig shook his head smiling "Just wanted to be alone" he said. He turned and looked at her pictures. "You're real good" he said looking at the pictures.

Carmen smiled and walked over to him. She pulled at the edges of his shirt. She pushed it up and looked at his bare chest "In my village in Mexico they painted each others bodies to show their friendship" she said dipping her finger in some paint and drawing two stick figures on his tummy "And love" she said drawing a heart.

Craig smiled and put his finger under her chin and led her lips to his. Carmen let him kiss her and she moved her lips with his and let her tongue touch his bottom lip.

Craig grabbed her thighs and picked her up and brought her over to the conch in the corner. He laid her down and laid on her still kissing her.

Carmen ran her hands though his hair as his he roughly played with her body. She moaned though kisses and felt her head hurt. The drinks were kicking in.

* * *

Peter walked in the party and looked around for Carmen. He heard a few laughs and comments as he passed to Marco and Ellie.

"Hey have you seen a girl named Carmen" he asked knowing she hung out with them.

"Um…yeah she went in there" Ellie said pointing to the door that lead to where her and Craig where.

Peter mumbled a thanks and started to walk over. He looked around and saw Manny making out with a guy who looked a lot like him, Emma completely drunk hitting on some guy, some kid JT and his girl dancing with some guy with glasses and Darcy with her boyfriend trading spit on a chair.

He took a deep breath as he turned the knob on the door and pushed open.

* * *

Carmen moaned as Craig kissed her neck and she wrapped her legs around him.

"Carmen".

Carmen looked up when she heard her name and saw Peter in the door way "Peter" she said confused.

Peter pulled Craig off her and pushed him on a wall and hit him. Craig hit him back and started to kick him over and over again.

"Craig, Peter Stop!" Carmen yelled jumping on Craig's back. He stopped when people from the party came in and pulled Craig away.

Carmen told everyone to get out and leave. When everyone did it was only her, Craig and Peter lying on the floor.

"Craig go home with Marco and I'll call you tomorrow, ok" said Carmen pushing him out the door "I'll call you" she said shutting the door.

She put her head in his hands and ran to the kitchen and got a wet cloth and went back to Peter. He had crawled to the conch and was moaning in pain.

"Here" she said putting the cloth on his head "Only a cut" she said sitting next to him "Why did you that" she asked.

He shrugged "Why were you making out with him".

"That's my business" she said "Listen i'm sorry lets just start over"

Peter didn;t answer he just throw the cloth down and walked out slamming the door on the way out.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"_Stick up for yourself or I'll do it for you"_

_

* * *

_

The next morning Carmen stood in her bedroom and looked out her window and traced the raindrops that fell on the glass. She was cozily sitting in her stripped PJ bottoms and a warm tank, while she slipped her mug.

She couldn't go to school not after what had happened. She messed everything up with her friends and people she cared about. She wasn't sure on her actions and why she did them she couldn't even decided who she wanted and if they wanted her.

She pressed her forehead to her palm and signed, if only she could start over, or maybe she could.

She looked at the clock and saw school was just ending. She slipped some jeans and a tee shirt which read "Rentable for weekends" on and headed out.

She was going to try to make things right with her friends and she was going to start with Craig.

* * *

Carmen took a deep breath as she turned the knob on his door. She opened the door to Craig's garage and looked around. There was band instruments and junk food everywhere.

"Craig, are you in here" she said out loud.

"Hey" he said standing with a guitar in hand.

"Hey um before say anything I just wanted to tell you I am so sorry for what I did and all the shit I did and I was hoping that you could forgive me" she said.

"No Carmen I should be saying sorry I was still in love with Ash and only used you too"

Carmen smiled weak "So maybe we can start over and not used each other but as friends".

Craig nodded "Um ok" he said pulling her in a hug.

* * *

After an ice cream with Craig Carmen headed over to Emma's house to talk to Manny.

* * *

"She's not here" Emma had said standing the door way.

"Do you know where she is" Carmen asked.

"No"

"Know when she'll be back"

"No" said Emma shutting the door.

Carmen let out a huff and walked around to the side of the house and looked in the window and saw no one else but Manny.

She hunched behind a bush and pulled her cell phone out and dialed Manny's.

She watched as Manny looked at it ringing and saw who it was, but didn't answer.

* * *

Carmen got up and put her phone in her bag, before heading to her next house.

She didn't want to talk to Peter or not yet she was afraid of what he might say to her.

She looked at the time it was almost nine at night she decided to do it the next day at school where there were witnesses.

* * *


End file.
